4th Brigade Combat Team, 82nd Airborne Division
The 4th Brigade Combat Team, 82nd Airborne Division is an inactive Airborne Brigade of the United States Army. The brigade was active from 1968-1969, and from 2006-2014. The brigade conducted three rotations to Afghanistan, from 2007-2008, from 2009-2010, and in 2012. The brigade's two infantry battalions deployed for a fourth time in 2013-2014, and became part of other BCTs in the division upon their redeployment. History The 4th Brigade Combat Team, 82nd Airborne Division was initially activated in July 1968, to fill in for the 3rd Brigade which had deployed to Vietnam. The brigade consisted of a Headquarters and Headquarters Company and three infantry battalions: 4th Battalion (Airborne), 325th Infantry Regiment; 3rd Battalion (Airborne), 504th Infantry Regiment; and 3rd Battalion (Airborne), 505th Infantry Regiment. The brigade never deployed, and was inactivated in December 1969, following the return of the 3rd Brigade from Vietnam.Wilson, John B. (1998) Maneuver and Firepower: The Evolution of Divisions and Separate Brigades. Army Lineage Series CMH Publication 60-14-1. United States Army Center of Military History. pp338.United States Army. Center for Military History. Lineage and Honors Information: Headquarters, 4th Brigade Comba Team, 82d Airborne Division. N.p., 21 June 2006. Web. 23 June 2015. . As part of the US Army's transformation to a modular force, the brigade was reactivated in 2006 as an airborne Infantry Brigade Combat Team. The 4th BCT consisted of: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company * 4th Squadron, 73rd Cavalry Regiment * 1st Battalion, 508th Parachute Infantry Regiment * 2nd Battalion, 508th Parachute Infantry Regiment * 2nd Battalion, 321st Airborne Field Artillery Regiment * 508th Special Troops Battalion, 4th Brigade Combat Team * 782nd Brigade Support Battalion The brigade's first deployment was to Regional Command East, from January 2007 through March 2008. The brigade conducted counter-insurgency operations in RC East, and provided an infantry battalion as the theater reserve force. SPC Monica Brown became the second woman since World War II to earn the Silver Star for gallantly saving the lives of fellow Soldiers during an ambush in Paktika Province on April 25, 2007. In August 2009, the brigade returned to Afghanistan, operating throughout southern and western Afghanistan, conducted "combat advising" for Afghan Army and police forces. In February 2012, the 508th PIR deployed to Afghanistan for a third time to Kandahar Province, the birthplace of the Taliban, to combat the core of Afghan insurgency and aide Afghan Security Forces gain a stronghold in the territory as part of Operation Righteous Endeavor. The brigade redeployed in September 2012. Although the brigade would not deploy again, both infantry battalions deployed in late 2013 and early 2014, assuming the theater reserve force mission for the International Security Assistance Force. While the battalions were deployed, the brigade was inactivated. The battalions joined other BCTs at FT Bragg upon their redeployment in 2014. Lineage & Honors Lineage *Constituted 3 July 1968 in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 4th Brigade, 82d Airborne Division *Activated 15 July 1968 at Fort Bragg, North Carolina *Inactivated 15 December 1969 at Fort Bragg, North Carolina *Headquarters, 4th Brigade, 82d Airborne Division, redesignated 16 June 2006 as Headquarters, 4th Brigade Combat Team, 82d Airborne Division, and activated at Fort Bragg, North Carolina (Headquarters Company, 4th Brigade, 82d Airborne Division - hereafter separate lineage) Campaign Participation Credit *War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined **Afghanistan: Consolidation II, Consolidation III; Transition I"Afghanistan Campaign Medal or Iraq Campaign Medal." The Adjutant General Directorate (TAGD). United States Army Human Resources Command. 6 August 2015. Web, accessed 12 October 2015. . Note: The published US Army lineage lists no War on Terrorism campaigns, as of 21 June 2006. Comparison of the battalion's deployment dates with War on Terrorism campaigns estimates that the battalion is entitled to credit for participation in the 3 campaigns listed. Decorations *Meritorious Unit Commendation for the period 21 February 2007 through 21 April 2008Headquarters, Department of the Army. "General Orders 2010-19." 3 September 2010. Web. Accessed 16 November 2015. . *Meritorious Unit Commendation for the period 21 August 2009 through 20 August 2010Headquarters, Department of the Army. "General Orders 2013-83." 19 December 2013. Web. Accessed 16 November 2015. . References Airborne 082 004 082 004 Airborne 082 004